


Avengers Group Chat/ A Whole Lotta Cats

by 1Storywriter1



Series: An Amazing And Marvelous Duo [28]
Category: Captain Marvel (Marvel Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, carol danvers is the BEST, peter parker is the best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22693048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Storywriter1/pseuds/1Storywriter1
Summary: An interesting event leads to some crazy conspiracies and a whole lot of sorting out...Of cats. Alien cats.
Relationships: Carol Danvers & Peter Parker, Carol Danvers/Peter Parker
Series: An Amazing And Marvelous Duo [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1484354
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Avengers Group Chat/ A Whole Lotta Cats

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my latest story!
> 
> Here's a list of names so it's slightly less confusing...  
> SM- Spider-Man   
> CM- Captain Marvel  
> IM- Iron Man  
> SS- Scarlet Spider  
> SW- Spider-Woman   
> SL- Starlord  
> SR- Captain America  
> NR- Black Widow  
> KB- Kate Bishop (Hawkeye 2)  
> MK- Moon Knight  
> AM- Ant Man  
> DD- Daredevil  
> SM2- Miles  
> The best aunt- May Parker  
> Kaine (get a spider name)- Kaine
> 
> Enjoy the story :)

**(Cool) Avengers Group Chat:**

**Spider-Man is online**

**Captain Marvel is online**

**SM:** Hey

 **SM:** I might have lost the cat

 **CM:** Please be joking

 **SM:** '\\('-')/' Woops

**Starlord is online**

**Spider-Woman is online**

**Iron Man is online**

**SL:** Cat???

 **SW:** What he said

 **IM:** Is that the space one?

 **SM:** Yes... I lost the space Cat

 **CM:** He lost my cat

 **SM:** OUR cat, if I remember correctly

 **CM:** You lost Chewie, so your ownership is revoked, _Peter Benjamin_

 **SM:** Oh no...

 **IM:** You've done it now Pete

**Iron Man is offline**

**SW:** We're still waiting for answers guys. Space Cat?!

 **SL:** Is it a Flerken by any chance Carol?

 **SL:** Cause they're horrifying

 **CM:** It's a Flerken. I found it on the last space mission and just couldn't leave it behind

 **SM:** The thing's been hunting me guys, I swear

 **CM:** Lies

**Hawkeye 2 is online**

**KB:** What's this about a space cat

 **KB:** And why am I in this group? :/

 **SL:** Pete lost a Flerken and Carol doesn't seem happy about it

 **KB:** Flerken?

 **SL:** Space cat

 **KB:** Oh. Neat. Clint says hi

 **SL:** :D

 **SM:** What about me? D:

 **KB:** Find the cat, loser >:(

 **CM:** Agreed

 **SW:** I'm with the ladies Pete

**Spider-Man is offline**

**Hawkeye 2 is offline**

**Ant Man is online**

**Black Widow is online**

**NR:** Are any of you listening to Cap's game plan? This is a big operation

 **AM:** Guys, this meeting is really boring

 **AM:** And why isn't Pete here?

 **NR:**...

 **NR:** Scott

**Ant Man is offline**

**NR:** Well?

**Starlord is offline**

**Spider-Woman is offline**

**Captain Marvel is offline**

**Black Widow is offline**

**...**

**Private Chat:**

**Peter:** Carol, I found Chewie

 **Carol:** I'm busy fighting HYDRA with Steve right now!

 **Peter:** It's amazing though. I went around literally the WHOLE city to find her. Me, the Spider Squad, DD and Deadpool got involved. I didn't let Moon Knight in though. That guy is weird

 **Peter:** I am sorry though :(

 **Peter:** See you when you get back

**...**

**DD:** Hey Ben, what color is the cat? 

**SS:** It's orange

 **SS:** Wade tried to cook it because alien and Pete drop kicked him

 **DD:** As you do

**...**

**Spider Squad Group Chat:**

**Spider-Man is online**

**Spider-Man (ii) is online**

**Scarlet Spider is online**

**SM:** Guys, I need help figuring out a good apology to Carol. Ideas?

 **SS:** Bro, Wade's trying to lick Chewie

 **SM2:**???

 **SM:** Just kick him away Ben. Miles, you have a girlfriend right?

 **SM2:** Uh... no

 **SM:** Oh, I thought you and Kitty were, you know...

 **SM2:** NO!!! NO WAY SIR!!!

 **SS:** I'll stay quiet

**Kaine (get a spider name) is online**

**Kaine:** What is this. I'm trying to sleep and all I hear are dings.

 **SS:** Silence your phone bro

 **SS:** But help Pete with an apology to Ms. Captain Marvel Carol Danvers ma'am first

 **SM:** Bro, you can just say Carol. She doesn't mind

 **SS:** It feels disrespectful tho '~'

 **Kaine:** The only thing disrespectful is your dumb ass comments.

 **Kaine:** Pete, just give her a good sex bang when she gets back. You'll be forgiven.

 **SM:**...

 **SM:** That's a great idea, she'll love it

 **SM2:** I can't believe you're my role model, sir

 **SS:** Seconded

**May Parker is online**

**The best aunt:** What is everyone talking about? You're all texting while sitting next to each other, it's weird.

 **SM:**...

 **SS:**...

 **SM2:**...

**Kaine (get a spider name) is offline**

**SM:** :(

 **The best aunt:** Peter? Is this about Carol? Is this why Mr. Wilson is dry heaving in my living room?

**Spider-Man (ii) is offline**

**Scarlet Spider is offline**

**SM:** I'll just tell you in person, May

**Spider-Man is offline**

**May Parker is offline**

**...**

**Private chat:**

**Carol:** Peter?

 **Carol:** Where are you?

 **Peter:** On my way. Got Chewie back. Love you

 **Carol:** Okay. Love you too

**...**

**(Cool) Avengers Group Chat:**

**Spider-Woman is online**

**Starlord is online**

**Black Widow is online**

**Iron Man is online**

**Ant Man is online**

**SW:** Guys, what do you think is happening? They've been in the meeting room for ages. I'm worried

 **NR:** It's fine Jess.

 **IM:** Knowing those two I doubt it's anything bad. They probably got 'distracted'

 **SL:** Tony... don't lead me down that path

 **IM:** Okay voyeur ;)

 **SL:** I'm not a voyeur! Why does everyone think this!

 **SW:** Dude, only Tony does

 **AM:** And Rhodey. And Bruce...

 **SL:** >:(

 **SL:** I see how it is. Tell me in person when Pete and Carol wrap things up, Jess

 **SW:** Yep

**Starlord is offline**

**SW:** I still can't believe they have a cat. How did we not know!

 **IM:** I knew

 **NR:** I knew

 **AM:** I knew... not

 **IM:** They keep it at May's house

 **SW:** Pete's aunt's? Huh

 **NR:** I think it's practice

 **SW:**?

 **NR:** Baby practice

 **SW:**???!!! No way! What makes you think THAT

 **NR:** They seem the type. Plus, they've been really reserved since the Rhino incident

 **SW:** No way. It'd be obvious by now. And Carol would tell me

 **IM:** Yeah. Pete would tell me. You're looking into this too hard Nat

 **NR:** Maybe...

 **AM:** I for one would be really happy with that. They'd be great parents!

 **IM:** That's true

 **SW:** I'm with Tony

 **NR:** They're coming out of the room

**Ant Man is offline**

**Black Widow is offline**

**Spider-Woman is offline**

**Iron Man is offline**

**...**

**Captain Marvel is online**

**CM:** I'm not pregnant losers, but Chewie is

**Captain Marvel is offline**

**...**

**SM:** Does anyone want some kittens, we have 117 :|

 **SM:** Don't ask...

**...**

**All our friends group chat:**

**Spider-Man is online**

**Captain Marvel is online**

**Starlord is online**

**Spider-Woman is online**

**Ant Man is online**

**Iron Man is online**

**Black Widow is online**

**Scarlet Spider is online**

**Spider-Man (ii) is online**

**Daredevil is online**

**Moon Knight is online**

**Captain America is online**

**SM:** Hey guys

 **CM:** Who wants a kitten!?

 **MK:** Take them to a shelter Captain.

 **SR:** Why do you have kittens? -Steve

 **IM:** Space cat

 **SL:** Space cat

 **SM:** Soooo? There's 117, I'm sure there'll be one you like :)

 **CM:** Taking them to a shelter is cruel. They're so cute!!!

 **CM:** [view image]

 **SL:** Oh dang

 **SW:** They're SO cute!

 **AM:** Did you say 117? I could maybe take 2? One for Cassie and her mom and one for Cassie and me?

 **SM2:** O: I could ask my mom and dad for one maybe

 **SS:** Please take some guys. I haven't seen my room for two days :(

 **IM:** What have you let that cat do?!

 **SM:** I wish I knew Tony. I wish I knew

 **DD:** What colur are they? White fur irritates my skin

 **SS:** They're orange DD. Is that why you asked about Chewie the other day?

 **DD:** Yes. I've been informed I can take a maximum of three if they're cute and orange

 **SW:** Did you look at the image Devil?

 **DD:**...In a matter of speaking, yes

 **SM:** DD, stop trolling. So? You can take one Scott? Spidey Jr?

 **AM:** Yep. 2 is alright if you're OK with it

 **CM:** That's fine. We'll bring them down later today :)

 **SM2:** My parents said only if they meet with you first

 **SM:** Cool. That's three down, 114 to go!

**Spider-Man (ii) is offline**

**Ant Man is offline**

**NR:** I can get rid of four. I know some people who just 'love' cats.

 **IM:** I don't believe a word Nat

 **SM:** Are you talking about your Russian friends?! When will you introduce us? They sound so cool!!

 **NR:** Yelena hates everything you do. Alexi is a super fan and would actually never let you leave.

 **MK:** A super fan would be nice to have. I'll take a cat.

 **SM:** No

 **SM:** Nevermind.

 **IM:** What was that?

 **SM:** Carol said I have to play nice with Moon Knight. So yes, you get a cat good sir

 **MK:** Excellent.

**Moon Knight is offline**

**SM:** 109? Nat, are you taking some?

 **NR:** Yes.

 **SM:** Alright. 109 

**Black Widow is offline**

**Hawkeye 2 is online**

**KB:** Dude, it's 2am where I am. I'm trying to sleep

 **KB:** Clint wants one, btw. I swear that weirdo never sleeps

 **KB:** 'A friend for Lucky' he says. As if

 **SM:** As if. But if Clint actually wants one, tell him to come up soon

 **SS:** And by soon, Pete means pronto. My bed is a litter box D:

 **KB:** Gross. Okay, I'll take one too. I feel you kid

 **SS:** :D

 **SS:** You're now my favourite superhero, Hawkeye

 **KB:** :)

**Hawkeye 2 is offline**

**SM:** Who was first before?

 **SS:** Mr. Fantastic

 **SM:** Really? You're ditching Reed just like that? He's the best!

 **SS:** '\\('-')/'

 **SM:** Hey! Don't use things I taught you! 

**SL:** Ha ha!

 **SL:** Oh, and I can't take any. But I sent a communication to my old Guardians buddies and they can take the rest to a safe planet if you'd like? Give them to loving families?

 **SM:** One sec...

 **SM:** Carol said that's perfect, as long as noone else wants one

 **SR:** Sure. I'll take one. Sorry that took so long. I still can't figure out this text thing. -Steve

 **SM:** That's the spirit, Steve! :D

 **DD:** I'll take two. Jen wants one for the office, and to stash the other at mine

 **SM:** Ha! Sure she does, Devil, you cat lover

**Daredevil is offline**

**SS:** Good going Pete

 **SM:** Woops. How about you Tony. One for Morgan? Carol says she'd love a cat

 **IM:** Maybe. I'm asking Pepper first. I don't want to face her wrath for getting one without permission

 **SM:** True

**Iron Man is offline**

**SW:** Why isn't Carol texting, Pete?

 **SM:** Her phone died, and now she's calling orders from underneath like, 30 kittens. May's literally sweeping them away at this point

 **SS:** It's a weird sight. Kaine just made a runner and went to work, 12 HOURS EARLY!

 **SS:** [view image] that's Miss. Danvers with the cats

 **SW:** lol. I can't take any, but Howard said he could take one

 **SM:** The duck??!!

 **SW:** No Peter, Hughes. Of course I mean Howard the Duck!!!

 **SM:**...okay then. I guess that's that. I won't question why you're with Howard right now, definitely not

**Iron Man is online**

**Captain America is offline**

**IM:** Alright, I will take a space cat

 **SM:** Awesome

 **SW:** Guys, Steve just threw his phone out the window! Is that his way of turning it off?

 **IM:** Dammit. He does that EVERY time

 **SM:** Ha. So, is that everyone then? Noone else wants one?

 **SM:**...noone?

 **SM:** Okay. Quill, can you get the Guardians down here?

 **SL:** Yep

 **SM:** Cool. Tell me when they're here

**Spider-Man is offline**

**SL:** See ya guys

**Starlord is offline**

**SW:** I'm gone too

**Spider-Woman is offline**

**IM:** Talk to you later, kid

**Iron Man is offline**

**Scarlet Spider is offline**

**...**

As Peter put his phone away, he looked over at Carol. She was a laughing mess on the floor covered in well over a dozen cats. He went over and scooped up a whole bunch of the kittens, all of them doing their best to stick to his arms.

He turned around and sat next to Carol, side to side. "So, our kitten problem is fixed", he said. "A few of the team are taking some, and Quill called the Guardians to take the rest to some loving families or something."

Carol rubbed her face, then along the rest of her body. “That’s good then. I feel bad for taking them away from their mom, but we can barely look after one!”

Peter chuckled. “That’s true. But at least May can have a calmer house now. These last few days have been crazy.”

Carol smiled, nodding her head. The two simply sat there and pet the kittens for a while before speaking again. “Some of the others thought Chewie was practice for a baby, you know.”

“Really?” Peter asked with a raised eyebrow. He got a nod in reply. “Is... it?”

Carol gave him a look. “Would it matter if I was?”

Peter frowned, thinking about that. Eventually he said: “No. No it wouldn’t.”

The couple went back to their silence, unconscious attention on the kittens. After a while, Peter put a kiss on Carol’s cheek, letting the kittens go and standing up, brushing himself off. He went upstairs, and a few minutes after disappearing, he came back down in his Spider-Man suit.

“Do you want me to come with you?” Carol asked, slowly shifting to get up.

Peter put a hand out, lightly urging her to just keep doing what she was. “No. I’m just gonna go on a quiet swing. Think about some things. I’ll let you know if the Guardians arrive. Love you.”

“I love you too”, Carol said as her partner started going for the back door. She heard him stop and move a few steps, and then felt a pair of arms around her.

“I’ll be back soon”, Peter simply said, resting his head on her shoulder before properly leaving.

Carol just saw him swinging away from the front window, and felt a small smile on her face. Maybe using a cat as ‘practice’, as she heard the others say could be more than that. She didn’t think it was such a bad thing. And she was pretty sure Peter didn’t either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed.  
> Open to ideas for future chapters. I'll try the best I can if you have one :)

**Author's Note:**

> And that's the end.  
> If you have an idea for a future story, or just want to say something, I'm sure you know how to make a comment ;) I'll gladly take whatever you put down.  
> Until next time :)


End file.
